Butters' Victory
by xNumbuh Fourx
Summary: Butters didn't know what it was like to love, until he saw him. Only one problem, he's in love with someone else. ButtersxStan, and some CartmanxKyle love Rated T just to be safe; swearing and yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(A/N: My first SP fanfic on here, so please be nice!)

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, sadly. If I did, there'd be moar yaoi! :D_

Butters never knew why, but for some reason he knew that he had found the one. It wasn't like 'Love-At-First-Sight' or him being 'Head-Over-Heels'. No, it was nothing like that. It was different. He actually felt _loved_. But the one he loved, was oblivious and seemed to not notice Butters as much anymore. The one Butters was so in love with, so too 'Head-Over-Heels' with a certain raven-haired girl. Its been eight years since Butters found out he was a homosexual. Okay, so he didn't exactly know he was, but courtesy to Eric Cartman, he always thought he was.

And it wasn't until he was in sixth grade did he actually notice the football athlete of a guy. But he'd never love Butters. Because he was straight and he was too in love with Wendy to notice him. Poor Butters. Always alone. Well, he'd have to change that, now wouldn't he?

Butters took a deep breathe and exhaled quietly as he pushed himself to the bus stop. He was in high school now, and yet, he still looked somewhat the same. He grew out his hair a little though. He had more hair than he did when he was a kid, so that was good. At least, Stan noticed it. And that only made Butters' insides flutter.

Butters still hung around Eric Cartman, though he wouldn't necessarily call them 'friends' anymore. They were more like 'acquaintances'. If Eric would stop trying to kill Kyle for once, he'd actually notice the way Kyle looked at him. But the fat ass was too stubborn to see it. Well, at least that's what he told himself. Okay, so Eric Cartman wasn't that fat anymore. He was more…stealthy now, but still. Everyone still called him fat ass, and everyone would continue to do so until the brunette was dead.

Butters shook his head and let his mind wander away from Eric's world and back into his own. Stan Marsh was a beautiful young man. He was to be seventeen in a few months, and Butters couldn't wait. Of course, once again, it only brought Butters to sigh. He knew well enough that Stan was straight, everyone knew it, so why did he continue to try? Because even though Butters grew up as the 'homosexual' in the group of teens, he actually grew up with more confidence than the rest, which actually would surprise a lot of them, if they even bothered figuring it out. But no one cared. No one cared about Butters Stotch, because Butters was just another nobody.

But not to Stan Marsh.

If Butters could see through his own misery, he'd notice that Stan didn't think Butters as a nobody. Sure, he didn't think of him as a lover, but as a friend. And if being friends was all they could be, that golly, Butters would surely take it. Because Butters would never give up. It's just not who he was.

Butters sighed again and stared out across the street, waiting for the bus to arrive, or, at least, someone to talk to. That's when Kyle Broflovski arrived. Though Jew he was, he wasn't as bad as Eric had claimed he was. In fact, Butters kind of admired Kyle for staying so strong through-out all these years. Oh, Eric and Kyle still did fight, and Eric did still call Kyle, 'Kahl' but they just didn't fight like they used to. Butters guessed it was because of all the sexual tension radiating off of each other. Which is actually true.

"Hey Butters!" Kyle called as he walked over to his friend. A big smile was on the redhead's face as he approached the blond. Butters tilted his head at Kyle and smiled softly. He could tell that the Jew had done his homework at a very late hour last night, which surprised him. Actually, no, it didn't . Ever since Junior High, Kyle took a hold of his life and did what he wanted. He didn't want to be a lawyer; he was actually saying he wanted to be a Veterinarian instead. Good for Kyle.

Butters smiled warmly at the Jew and nodded. "H-Hello Kyle. How are you this m-morning?" So, Butters still had a bit of a stutter, at least It wasn't as bad as Tweek's. Tweek's was terrible! With all that caffeine in his system, Butters was surprised the boy was still alive! Nonetheless, he still stuttered. Butters even had a bit of a baby accent still. Everyone always though t it was kind of cute, which always made Butters blush.

Kyle's smile seemed to grow bigger – if possible – as Butters asked him how he was. "Oh, I'm just doing alright, Butters. A little tired, but I'm good. How are you? I hope you're doing okay." Kyle gave Butters that knowing look, and it made Butters look away and look at his shoes instead. Okay, so maybe Kyle knew a thing or two about Butters, but it really wasn't a big deal. The redhead was very observant, nonetheless, so he knew Butters pretty well.

After a moment or so, Butters looked up at Kyle and smiled slightly. "Eh, I-I'm doing a-alright, actually. A l-little ex-excited, but good." He looked back down at his shoes, but looked up when he heard crunching noises in front of him. When he looked up, he saw him. Stan Marsh was walking towards the two with a big smile on his face. He looked…relieved for some reason. And Butters was curious as to why.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" The raven-haired teenager asked with a big grin on his face.

Butters blinked and Kyle and him shared an awkward glance, before turning back to Stan. Kyle shrugged his shoulders slightly at him. "Uh, I dunno. What?"

Butters bit his bottom lip, hoping he wasn't going to say something about Wendy, though he knew by his face that it was about her. And that made him kind of..sad, though he'd never admit to it. Butters maybe confident, but having the one man he love know how he feels when he's completely straight, is kind of beyond his wall of confidence.

"Wendy and I…"

Butters turned his gaze down to the ground as Stan was speaking.

"Were talking last night and…"

Here it goes.

They're probably going to get married or something. Or she's pregnant. That idea just made Butters sick and even more sad. Poor kid.

"And, we decided…"

_Oh please don't let it be anything bad! Please. _Butters silently prayed.

"Its time for a break."

_Huh?_

"She said she wants to break up and I said fine. So, now, she's going after Clyde – I'm guessing she has had a crush on him in forever – and I get to flirt with anyone I want to." Stan stood proudly at that. Proudly? Why exactly? Butters was curious, because he thought Stan was in love with her! Not just the one-night-stand kind of love either.

Just than, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick came walking over to them and Stan turned to talk to them and tell them the 'good news'. That gave Kyle the chance to do what he was going to. He elbowed Butters in the sighed and whispered, "There's your chance, kid, better get him before he goes back to The Bitch."

And that made Butters day turn from hell, to being heaven.

(A/N: Kay, so YAY TO BUTTERS! Yes, I hate Wendy/Stan. Stan should be with Butters! They're so cute :D Hehe. Working on next chapter tomorrow, maybe!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(A/N: I am currently writting two fanfics, this one and another one, so updates will be kind of slow. And by the way, my favorite SP pairing is KylexCartman, but seeing as no one writes about StanxButters, I decided to give it a go. I mean, who doesn't love them? I hate WendyxStan, she's just a bitch. Oh and don't worry, Clyde will live. He's not going to fall for her tricks like Stan did. I love Clyde too much to let that happen. In fact, after I finish my KND story and this one, I'm going to write a short fic about Clyde. Anyways, ENJOY! ^_^)

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own South Park. ISN'T THAT SAD? And if I did, Stan would leave Wendy and go for Butters, and Kyle and Cartman would fall in luff, FINALLY. Mwhahahahaha. Oh and Kenny would be with DAMIEN! :D Once again, don't own this!_

Butters took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. Sadly enough, though they were in high school, his homeroom was with Mr. Garrison. How pathetic. The guy actually transferred to High School and became a High School teacher instead. Homeroom, was pretty much like Study Hall though, even though Mr. Garrison was always brain-washing his class with porn and sexual education. What a great teacher, right?

Then again, the porn began to cease as Mr. Garrison got eloped with a man by the name of Jarreck Randier. Jarreck hated the porn part of the class, and made Mr. Garrison turn it in into laptop time, so that if the kids in the class wanted to watch porn, they could, but it didn't have to involve everyone in the class. Which Butters was very thankful for, especially since most of the porn that Mr. Garrison had up was usually gay porn – other porn was requested by the students. And anyone can tell how uncomfortable it'd make a gay sixteen year old feel, especially if he gets a huge ass boner, right?

Butters' face flushed at the thought and shook his head, trying _not_ to think about that. It was bad enough he was forced to watch porn for an hour and a half before, and just thinking about it made him feel downright humiliated. Poor blond little boy. Well, then again, Butters wasn't really a poor blond little boy anymore, is he? He's sixteen for Christ's sake! Since he's sixteen, he should be able to do whatever it is he wants to…right?

Suddenly, Butters felt a tapping on his right shoulder and turned around to ram right into Eric Cartman. "Hey! Watch it, Butters!" Okay, so Eric Cartman didn't really change. Only in weight and health, really. But his personality was one hundred percent the same, just as everyone predicted. But, if the teen wanted the redhead, like how it usually looked, he'd have to start changing some of his ways sooner or later.

Butters blinked at Eric and shook his head. "S-Sorry Eric. D-Did you want s-something?" Butters didn't like to stutter, but when getting a glare like _that_ from Eric Cartman, well, let's just say; if looks could kill. And if looks could kill, Butters would be laying on the floor dead at that very moment with the way Eric was glaring at him with his piercing pair of dagger eyes.

Eric snorted at Butters and nodded his head. "Yeah. MOVE!" As Eric said that, Butters realized he had stopped walking for some time. He must have stopped when he got lost in thought! _Oh, I better hurry! If Dad finds out I'm late, he'll take away my cell-phone! _Butters squeaked inside his head and ran inside the doorway, praying to himself that he wouldn't be late.

Butters' dad didn't ground him anymore. Because what was the point of grounding him every time he was late to class or some other dumb thing? Exactly. It was downright stupid. So, Butters' dad would take the other privileges away and that always included the cell-phone and the computer, Butters' pretty much two best friends. And losing them was one thing he did not want to happen again. It always began with the laptop, and then when necessary, his dad would take away his cell-phone. Gee, what fantastic parenting.

Butters opened the door to the homeroom classroom and saw him. Stan Marsh was sitting on a desk talking to Kyle and Bebe, and the way 'The Whore' was leaning against him, made Butters tremble with dislike. If he was half the man Stan was, he'd go right up to her and tell her to fudge off, but this is Butters, he would never do something that cruel, especially not when the whole room is watching. Its just not a part of who he was.

"He Butters!" Kyle called from where the trio was talking. The redhead waved at him and Butters couldn't help but smile as he walked over to his friends. Butters always liked Kyle for his heart of gold. He always thought of others before him and always cared when someone – even the saddest lunatic of all – was hurt or left out. And not to mention the fact Kyle had all the girls at his feet too. Too bad none of them notice that someone has already stolen the Jew's heart.

And Butters knew exactly who that one person was.

"Get a move on, Gay-boy! I don't have all day!" If that doesn't clarify things, than who knows what does? Eric pushed his way past Butters to get to the trio before Butters could. Always so eager to tease the redhead, eh? Kyle only rolled his eyes at this and motioned for Butters to walk over to them, despite Eric's rude behavior.

So, Butters walked over to the group and sat down in a chair, somewhat close to Stan, but also close enough to Bebe to keep her claws away from him. Oh yeah, Bebe and Wendy were still the best of friends, nothing was going to ever change that. So why was she after her best friend's ex boyfriend? That there, is called rebound. Even Butters knows how dating goes around there. Once someone like Stan Marsh was back on the market, it was game on. It could be anyone's game, and Butters was one who wanted to play.

Stan turned to Butters and tilted his head softly to the side. Stan was used to the blond chattering up like a girl all day, but today, it seemed as though the blond was stuck in his thoughts, which was actually true. He was too into his thoughts, he didn't even realize Stan was talking to him until the dark-haired boy slapped Butters playfully on the arm. "Hey, Butters! Anyone home?" With that being said, Stan knocked on Butters' head to make his point clear.

Butters blinked at Stan and shook his head out of his thoughts. His face heated up almost immediately as he noticed everyone staring at him. Butters was embarrassed, and so he did the only sensible thing for him to do, and stared at his shoes. He took about a few seconds to reply, and looked up to lock eyes with the brown-eyed boy, "Y-yeah. Sorry, S-Stan. I was j-just thinking, is all."

Butters could see Kyle grin at him in the corner of his eye, but before he could ask why, Kyle was now whispering something in Kenny's ear. Butters was a little puzzled, but he didn't really pay attention to that for too long. He was now staring at Eric Cartman as he leaned over to Kyle and pushed the redhead off the desk he was sitting on and onto the ground. "God damn it, Cartman!"

Idiotic, oblivious, retarded, stupid, foolish, boy.  
Eric Cartman really was blind.

Butters felt someone nudging him and looked up to see Stan grinning at him. "Those two never stop. You'd think after about seventeen years they'd finally had enough of all of this. Guess these old habits die hard."

Butters had to agree to that.

"Anyways, Butters, before you and Mr. Oblivious over there walked in, we were al thinking about maybe going out on a group kind of 'date'. Well, not really a date, I guess. Just a group. And it's only for the guys, so Kenny and his sexual needs are going to have to wait. Would you like to join us?" Stan chuckled nervously as he finished his statement. It only made Butters wander at exactly was going through Stanley Marsh's head.

"S-sure, Stan. Sounds fun." Butters smiled warmly at the dark-haired teen, only to receive a warm smile back. Oh how his heart flutters for him. If only he'd realize how much Butters adores him. Maybe one day, or something like that.


End file.
